Movie Footers
Movie Footers The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new movies and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikias who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. Other Footer Programs: How do I get my site included in the Wikia movie footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the movie you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a movie should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wikia. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **About 100 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. *Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Moviepedia for their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check this entry once it is live and may take ownership of the page. *Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. *The new footers are mobile-friendly. *Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. My movie's genre isn't included. In most cases a movie can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough movies for the footer. What do the notes below mean? Is my site forever rejected? By and large, the most repeated tags below include the following: *''Awaiting admin approval'' - The admin has been approached about inclusion *''Declined'' - The site's admin has declined inclusion; the site will not be approached again *''Inactive community'' - Meaning there have been no or only a tiny amount of edits in the current week. *''Low page count'' - The site has not met the 100-page requirement *''Overhaul'' - This can pertain to numerous things, and is usually delineated as such: **Main page revamp - The main page of the site needs work, such as better organization **Theme revamp - Refers to the background and colors used in the site usually; can also include main page and/or wordmark **Wordmark needed - The wordmark is the site picture located in the top left of each page. Aside from sites that have declined and/or are not movie-focused, sites can always address any issues tagged and ask for reconsideration. Help is also available for any admins needing it. Are sites permanently in the footer once added? In short, no. Roughly every six months all sites submitted to the footer program are re-evaluated (December/June). This includes sites: *That have been approved before *That have not been approved due to any tagged issues This does not include sites that have declined and/or are struck through. The reasoning is to keep sites in the footer that are only the most active. Sites that do not meet the evaluation criteria will only be removed from the footer, but the footer will not be removed from their community - the reason will be noted in the submissions list below. *Sites can ask for a re-evaluation if tagged issues are met *Sites can also wait another six months for evaluation (such as if it's simply an inactive community issue) Submit your site! :Note: Sites with a ✓ have already been approved. Action-Adventure *DC Comics Extended Universe ✓ *DC Movies ✓ *Die Hard (in crime footer) *Disney ✓ *The Expendables ✓ *The Fast and the Furious ✓ *Godzilla (awaiting admin approval - 9/16) *Highlander (awaiting admin approval - 8/12) *Indiana Jones (declined) *Jurassic Park ✓ *King Kong ✓ *Mad Max ✓ *Marvel Cinematic Universe ✓ *Marvel Movies ✓ *Olympus Has Fallen ✓ *Robocop (dead community) *Saving Private Ryan (awaiting admin approval - 8/12) *Spider-Man Films ✓ *Spy Kids ✓ *Taken (dead community) *X-Men Movies ✓ Animated :Note: this category is for animated films targeting younger audiences. For adult audiences, please use other categories. *Barbie Movies ✓ *The Book of Life ✓ *Cars ✓ *Clone Troopers ✓ *DC Animated Movie Universe (awaiting admin approval - 8/12) *Despicable Me ✓ *Disney ✓ *Disney (NL) (needs to be EN) *Disney Fairies ✓ *Dreamworks (no answer) *Equestria Girls ✓ *Frozen ✓ *Happy Feet ✓ *Hotel Transylvania ✓ *How to Train Your Dragon ✓ *Kung Fu Panda ✓ *Ice Age ✓ *Land Before Time ✓ *Lilo and Stitch (declined) *The Lion King ✓ *Madagascar ✓ *Monsters, Inc. ✓ *Pixar ✓ *Rio ✓ *Rise of the Guardians ✓ *The Secret Life of Pets ✓ *Wreck-It Ralph ✓ Crime/Police/Spy *Die Hard ✓ *Die Hard Scenario ✓ *Fargo ✓ *The Godfather ✓ *James Bond ✓ *Jason Bourne ✓ *Lethal Weapon ✓ *Mission: Impossible ✓ Fantasy *The Chronicles of Narnia ✓ *Disney ✓ *Harry Potter (awaiting admin approval - 8/26) *Hellboy ✓ *Highlander (awaiting admin approval - 8/12) *Labyrinth (inactive community) *Lord of the Rings (awaiting admin approval - 8/26) *The Mummy ✓ *Pirates of the Caribbean ✓ *Underworld (awaiting admin approval - 8/26) *Willow ✓ *The Wizard of Oz ✓ Horror *The Cabin in the Woods (inactive community) *Child's Play ✓ *Evil Dead ✓ *Final Destination ✓ *Friday the 13th ✓ *Halloween ✓ *Horror Films (awaiting admin approval - 9/2) *Living Dead (needs main page and theme revamp) *Nightmare on Elm Street ✓ *Night Of The Demons ✓ *SAW ✓ *Scream (awaiting admin approval - 9/2) *The Thing (inactive community) *The Exorcist Science Fiction *Alien (inactive community) *Alien vs. Predator (awaiting admin response - 9/9) *Avatar ✓ *Back to the Future ✓ *Blade Runner (inactive community) *Disney ✓ *Judge Dredd ✓ *The Matrix (awaiting admin approval - 9/9) *Men in Black ✓ *Pacific Rim ✓ *Planet of the Apes (awaiting admin approval - 9/9) *Real Steel ✓ *Riddick ✓ *Star Wars (awaiting admin approval - 9/9) *Terminator ✓ *Tron ✓